


Once Again with You

by Lisa Martin (LisaM)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaM/pseuds/Lisa%20Martin
Summary: Sam leaps home. With a twist. This was written for the Stallions Gate List challenge.
Relationships: Sam Beckett/Al Calavicci
Kudos: 9





	Once Again with You

\----*----

This is a leap that I never thought I would make. The initial shock has worn off now, but I'm still not quite recovered. I'm home, back at the Project. Wonderful, just what I've been praying for in the last few years. Everything is perfect. Everything, except for one tiny detail. I'm not me. 

I was so happy, when I discovered I had landed on the Project. Okay, I found myself in the Imaging Chamber, instead of in the Waiting Room, but I didn't let that bother me. I was home, and that was all that mattered. 

Verbena's face when I hugged her is a sight I will never forget; stunned doesn't even begin to describe it. It was the first sign that things weren't quite the way I expected them to be. The second hint was Tina's angry stare, if looks could kill I would be dead right now. Gooshie delivered the final blow by calling me 'Admiral'. The world crumbled around me, all hopes vanishing. I was at Project Quantum Leap, but it was just another leap. I had leaped into Al. 

I don't know how I made my way out of Main Control. The next thing I can remember is standing in front of Al's quarters, which is where I still am. 

The phone hasn't stopped ringing since I came here, and I finally pulled the plug. I need to be alone, to think this over. Why have I leaped into Al? Was there something wrong here? Obviously, I reprimand myself; otherwise I wouldn't be here. But what? 

I rise from the chair and walk to the cupboard. I know Al has a bottle of Scotch in there. He doesn't know that I know, and I intend to keep it like that. A matter of trust. I find the bottle easily; it's not even hidden. 

Taking a glass, my eye falls on something that is stuck behind the shelf. A book of some sort, the dark red leather binding stained and old. 

Hesitantly, I reach out and take it. Guilt touches my conscience briefly, but I let it pass. It's not the first time that I'm prying into someone's personal things; in fact, I've become a real pro in that. But this is not just someone's belongings, this is Al's, my mind whispers. I stare at the book. Do I really want to know what this is? The rational part of my mind says no, screams it almost, but my heart says yes. I do want to know. 

I take the book, the glass and the bottle with me and sit down again. 

Pouring myself a generous amount of Scotch; I have a feeling I am going to need it, I open the book. The first glance is almost enough to make me close it again, it's a journal. My eyes wander from the book through the room. Here I am, sitting in my best friend's quarters, drinking his Scotch, and about to read his journal. My gaze settles on a few framed photographs on the desk that dominates this room. I smile, those are familiar, one from his sister, and one from us together on the Project's ground. But no wait, there are three now. My curiosity gets the better of me and I stand up, putting the journal aside for the moment. A lump forms in my throat when I see the photograph. Me. 

It is strange to see my own face again after all these years, yet that feeling is overruled by another one. Wonder. Why does Al keep a picture of me on his desk? 

Another question that I have no answer for. My head is starting to hurt with all the thoughts that are whirling through it. Heavily I sit down again, reaching for the journal, determined to read it now. Somehow I know the answer is in there. 

Two hours later I look up again. Well, I have my answer, but it isn't what I expected. In fact, of all the things I thought I'd find, this wasn't even on my list. My God, how could I have missed this? Am I that clueless? 

'Leaping' my brain whispers, but I shake that thought immediately. No, that's no excuse this time. This goes way back, years before I took that first leap. 

He loves me. 

"Admiral?" 

The interruption is an unwelcome one. I want to dwell over this for a while longer, need to wrap my head around it. 

"Admiral?" The well known sultry voice is more insisting now. Still, my voice refuses to cooperate. "Sam!" That shakes me out of it. 

"Yes Ziggy?" 

"Thought it was you. You're needed in the Waiting Room. We have a new arrival." 

I takes a minute or so before the full meaning of her statement sinks in. 

Someone in the Waiting Room that means I have leaped. A huge smile breaks on my face as I realize exactly who it is that is waiting for me there. 

"Thanks Ziggy, I'm on my way." 

As my feet take me along the corridors, my heart sings. The winter inside me has subsided, the cold is gone. And even though I know this is not going to last, I will take advantage of every moment we have. You see, I know what I am here for. 

I love him too. 

  
[Fiction Page ](http://alia.slashcity.net/QLFiction/Stories.html)  


Website Design and Code Alia 2004


End file.
